The 4th of July
by jennanderton78
Summary: Its the 4th of July. How will Kurt and Blaine spend it? This one may turn into random holiday drabble's later.


The morning of the 4th

Kurt's phone chirps at 8am alerting him of a new text message. This was the third in the past 20 minutes. Why was Blaine up so early Kurt wondered. It wasn't even 8:15 am yet.

Blaine: Good morning my love. Happy 4th of July.

Kurt: Too early go back to sleep. I love you too.

Blaine: Okay.

Just as Kurt was falling back to sleep he heard his door bust open and the weight of another human body land on him full force. Finn get off of me yelled Kurt. I am so not Finn laughed Blaine. No you aren't said Kurt. Now get off of me and explain what you're doing here. You invited me over for a cook out and then to go see the fireworks said Blaine. Not at 8 in the morning Blaine groaned Kurt. You never specified a time said Blaine. Um how did you get into the house this early said Kurt. Your dad is up downstairs said Blaine. Mighty convenient said Kurt. Not really said Blaine as he sat beside Kurt. Oh really said Kurt as he rolled over onto Blaine's lap. My secret said Blaine. Fine whatever. I'm going back to sleep yawned Kurt. Oh no you aren't giggled Blaine as he tickled Kurt. Blaine don't squirmed Kurt. Or what said Blaine. I may pee on the both of us said Kurt. Eww said Blaine as he stopped tickling Kurt. Thank you said Kurt. Come on get up and go for a morning swim with me said Blaine. No said Kurt as he buried his head under his pillow. Come on whined Blaine. Get up and enjoy the holiday with me. My tour starts at 6 flags tomorrow. Its too early go to sleep Blaine said Kurt. Not tired said Blaine. Then watch tv snarled Kurt but do it quietly. Boy you sure are grumpy said Blaine. Don't start with me growled Kurt. Fine said Blaine as he snuggled Kurt to him. I will hold you until you want to get up but on one condition. What is it yawned Kurt. You go swimming with me later said Blaine. Sure said Kurt. Whatever you want. Just let me go back to sleep. No problem said Blaine.

A few minutes later Kurt was back to sleep.

3pm By the pool

Why is it so hot today groaned Kurt. Its always hot in July said Blaine as he shook water onto Kurt. Keep that up its cooling me off said Kurt. Ruining your magazine too laughed Blaine. I noticed said Kurt. Come swim with me said Blaine. I don't want to said Kurt. But you promised me said Blaine. When did I do that asked Kurt. In bed this morning said Blaine. You remember things you shouldn't said Kurt. I know smiled Blaine. Now come and swim with me for a little while please. Okay grumbled Kurt as he got up off the lounge chair he had been stretched out on. I need some more sunscreen first. Slide up and hand it to me and I will gladly coat you in it said Blaine. Here said Kurt as he passed the bottle to Blaine. Spf 75 damn Kurt. You don't want any sun do you said Blaine. Nope. I burn way to easily said Kurt. So you have told me said Blaine as he squirted sunscreen onto his hands. Might feel weird said Blaine as he rubbed his hands onto Kurt's back. Feels nice moaned Kurt. Keep it pg you two said Burt from the grill. Sorry dad said Kurt. I was Mr Hummel said Blaine.

Alright all done. Now will you come play with me in the pool said Blaine. Blaine no said Burt. Not what I meant sir blushed Blaine. Come on lets go splash and swim before this gets anymore awkward and uncomfortable said Kurt. Is that even possible asked Blaine. Yes I'm sure it is said Kurt. If you say so said Blaine.

Stairs are this way said Kurt. Who needs stairs said Blaine as he dove into the pool. Clearly not you said Kurt as Blaine resurfaced in the pool. Well come on in the water feels great smiled Blaine. I'm sure it does said Kurt as he sat down on the very hot concrete around the pool. Ouch! The side of the pool is hot said Kurt. Well get into the pool said Blaine as he swam towards Kurt. I am in the pool said Kurt as he moved his feel in the water. Get all the way in silly said Blaine as he winked. Who are you... (Finn comes up behind Kurt and shoves him off the side and into the pool)Damn it Finn sputtered Kurt. Thanks Finn said Blaine. Your welcome said Finn. Anytime.

You set me up said Kurt as he swam towards Blaine. Maybe so maybe no giggled Blaine. That means you did said Kurt as he lunged for Blaine in the water. You missed laughed Blaine as he swam to the other side of the pool. Come back here squealed Kurt. No never laughed Blaine. You asked for it then said Kurt. Oh really said Blaine as he climbed out of the pool. Yes said Kurt as he grabbed and filled Puck's water gun with water. Looks to me like your gonna get it said Blaine. Nope you are said Kurt. Wrong. CANNONBALLLLL yelled Finn, Puck, Sam, and Blaine right as they all splashed down around Kurt.

Oh you're so gonna pay now said Kurt as he coughed and sputtered. Bring it on Kurt said Blaine. I can out swim you any day. True said Kurt as he got out of the pool. Where are you going asked Blaine. Bathroom said Kurt. Be right back.

Kurt returns a few minutes later and finds Blaine stretched out on a pool float relaxing. Like taking candy from a baby thought Kurt. Kurt walks around the pool to the side closest to Blaine and dives in tipping Blaine over in the process.

Holy shit sputtered Blaine as he popped up from the water. Now what was that about me not getting you said Kurt as he swam up to Blaine. Okay you got me said Blaine but how.

Easy you took your guard down while I went into the house under the guise of going to the bathroom said Kurt. You didn't have to pee did you said Blaine. Nope. I stood watching you from inside the kitchen. Once you were stretched out and napping I made my move said Kurt. I should have known laughed Blaine. Yes you should have said Kurt. Come here and kiss me said Blaine. Gladly said Kurt as he swam over to Blaine and kissed him.

3 hours later

That food smells good said Blaine. Getting hungry are you asked Kurt. Yes said Blaine. Aren't you? A little said Kurt as he swam up by Blaine. You need some sunscreen said Blaine. Really said Kurt. Yeah you're starting to burn said Blaine. No way said Kurt. Yes way said Blaine. Come on I will show you. I told you I burn said Kurt. Its not that bad said Blaine.

Hurry up inside boys called Burt. We are said Kurt. Just going to the bathroom said Blaine. Not together said Burt. Of course not blushed Blaine. Good said Burt as he resumed his grilling.

Well that was awkward said Kurt as he entered the kitchen. Sure was said Blaine. Whoa its cold in here said Kurt. Tell me about it. I have to pee all of the sudden said Blaine. Me too said Kurt. Come on said Blaine.

Freeze you two called Carole. Outside now. We have to pee bounced Blaine. You are wet and dripping on my floor. Outside now said Carole rather sternly. Now what asked Blaine as they went outside. We go relax and dry out some said Kurt. I have to pee though said Blaine. Well you will have to hold it for a little while longer said Kurt. Or go pee in the pool said Blaine. You had better not said Kurt. My dad will have your butt if you do. I really have to go though whined Blaine. You can wait like ten minutes said Kurt. Not the point said Blaine. Sure it is said Kurt. Now be a dear and put some more sunscreen on my back. Sure said Blaine.

How bad is the sunburn asked Kurt. Not too bad said Blaine. Your ears and neck are red and so is your face but otherwise your fine. Okay said Kurt. Where is my shirt asked Kurt as he searched around the chair. Right here wait no that one is mine said Blaine. Your shirt will do said Kurt. We are the same size on top after all. True. I really have to pee bad said Blaine. You're still dripping said Kurt. I'm gonna pee my shorts if I don't get to a bathroom soon said Blaine. Drama queen said Kurt. No seriously said Blaine. I have to go horribly bad. I can show you if you want. Don't you dare said Kurt. What do you think I'm going to do asked Blaine. Pee where your sitting said Kurt. Um no said Blaine. Over there said Blaine as he pointed towards a bush by the kitchen. Your funeral said Kurt as he laid down on the chair careful to not kick Blaine. I have to pee like crazy said Blaine. You keep saying that said Kurt.

Kurt and Finn can I see you two for a moment called Carole. You need to go see Carole said Blaine. I heard said Kurt. I am going to that bush to pee said Blaine. Like I said your funeral said Kurt. Well worth it said Blaine.

There you two are said Carole. Go in the garage and get the tables.. Blaine what are you doing said Carole. I was trying to find some place to pee groaned Blaine. Go inside and go said Carole. Avoid the carpet as much as possible. Yes ma'am said Blaine as he bolted towards house. Busted whispered Kurt as Blaine went passed him. Shut up grumbled Blaine. Blaine when you get done help Kurt and Finn with the tables and chairs. Yes ma'am said Blaine. Go on boys said Carole. Rachel has the table cloths and centerpieces. Okay said Kurt. Come along said Finn.

How did we manage to get roped into setting up the tables asked Kurt. We live here said Finn. True said Kurt. Lets get this done. Hey Sam, Rory, Joe and Puck wanna help us said Finn. With what asked Rory from the pool. Setting up the tables and chairs so we can eat. Sure said Joe. Thanks said Finn. Your welcome said Joe.

10 minutes later

Wow said Blaine when he came out of the of the house. You guys put the tables up fast. Six people the work goes fast said Kurt. True said Blaine. What do you think asked Kurt. Well its festive said Blaine as he looked at the tables. I think whoever picked out the American flag table cloths went over board with the flag decor. That would be Carole said Kurt. I figured that said Blaine as he grabbed Kurt's water bottle off the ground. That is hot said Kurt. Its fine said Blaine. Whoa no its not that water is hot. Told you said Kurt. Go grab a fresh bottle from the cooler. I am said Blaine.

All right kids. Time to eat said Burt. Yay screamed the group. I think the kids are hungry said Carole. I think so said Burt. So feed them before they eat each other said Carole. I am said Burt as he placed a large platter of ribs onto the table. Yum said Puck as he grabbed the plate. Eat up kids said Burt. We will said Finn.

What to eat said Blaine as he looked at all the food on the table. Whatever your little heart desire's said Kurt. I want some ribs and a burger said Blaine. Go for it said Kurt as he picked up the bowl of potato salad. I want some of that too said Blaine. I know you do said Kurt. You brought it with you after all. My mom insisted said Blaine. I know you told me earlier said Kurt. Do you want any macaroni salad asked Kurt. Eww no said Blaine. I would like the ketchup and some lettuce for my burger though. Here is the burger fixings said Finn. Thanks said Blaine as he grabbed a tomato slice and some lettuce. Your welcome said Finn. There is so much food said Blaine. Lots of people to feed too said Kurt as he passed the rib plate to Blaine. I know said Blaine.

So do you guys eat watermelon asked Blaine. Yeah buddy said Finn. Sweet said Blaine. When I was little we used to sit on the back porch and eat it and spit the seeds onto the ground said Blaine. So did I said Kurt. Had some grow one year even. Us too said Blaine as he bit into his burger. Cooper loved telling me that if I swallowed the seeds watermelons would grow in my stomach too. My dad told me that once said Kurt. Mine too said Sam. I believed him too said Blaine. Did you ever swallow one asked Kurt. Yes and it scared the shit out of me said Blaine. Bet no melons grew in your tummy either said Kurt. Nope I pooped it out the next day or when ever said Blaine. Nice image said Puck. Sorry said Blaine.

So asked Kurt a little while later who all is going to the fireworks tonight. We are said Rory and Sugar. Joe and I are said Quinn. So are we said Sam and Mercedes. I am going too said Puck. I'm gonna look for chicks with my man Artie. We are going to cuddle under the stars said Santana and Brittany. What about you two asked Blaine to Finn. Nope Rachel doesn't want to go said Finn. Well we are going said Kurt. You can have fun here by yourself. Oh no they won't said Burt. They will go or go out somewhere else said Burt. No one is having sex tonight in that house said Carole.

Is there a concert again this year asked Blaine. Yes there is said Kurt. Cool. Who is performing asked Blaine. So I heard its a couple of local indie bands said Finn. Awesome I love local music said Blaine. There is one called The Harlots that rock said Kurt. We know them said Santana. They are a lesbian band from Columbus. So I heard said Blaine. They have an amazing sound said Kurt. Who are they asked Finn. Its a girl band never mind said Kurt. Rachel won't want to see a girl band said Finn. Where is Rachel asked Quinn. Bathroom said Finn. Oh okay said Quinn. So who else might be playing asked Blaine. Um a group called The Seersucker's said Kurt. What the hell kind of name is that said Puck. No idea said Kurt. They are pretty good too. They're a cover band for Journey. So up Mr Shuesters alley said Finn. Exactly said Blaine.

This is by far a better way to spend my 4th than going to my Grandma's house said Blaine a little while later. You were supposed to go to your grandmothers house said Kurt. Yes technically said Blaine. You didn't tell me that said Kurt. That is because you invited me here first and I would rather spend my day with you than at my grandma's said Blaine. I will go see Grandma next weekend. You better go see her said Kurt. I have to or feel my dads wrath said Blaine.

All right guys lets put all the left over food away said Carole. You guys need to get dried out and dressed for the concert and fireworks at 7. Aww no watermelon said Blaine. Its coming said Burt. Yay giggled Blaine. Help clean up said Burt. While I go cut it. Okay said Blaine as he picked up the plate of burger fixings.

I am so full said Kurt. Get up and help us clean up said Blaine. I am said Kurt as he picked up the mayo, ketchup, and mustard bottles.

So do you think we will get to shower together asked Blaine as he sat the tray on the kitchen counter. No said Burt behind him. That would be a no said Kurt. So I heard said Blaine. Finish cleaning up and go get dressed said Burt. We are said Kurt.

The Fireworks show

Wow said Blaine as he got out of the car this place is packed. Yes it is said Kurt. So where should we take our blanket and sit said Blaine. I do not know said Kurt. Lets go see what we can find then said Blaine. Sounds like a plan said Kurt as he took Blaine's hand.

Lets go sit up over there said Blaine as he pointed up to the empty hillside. Works for me said Kurt. Come along smiled Blaine.

Is this the spot you want asked Kurt. Yep said Blaine as he laid the blanket down. We won't be able to hear or see much of the concert. So what said Blaine. I just want to lay under the stars and cuddle with you. No touching though. The police are out and patrolling the area said Kurt. I know and will keep it clean said Blaine. We passed a bunch of cops by that row of porta-potties said Blaine as he cringed. Why did you cringe asked Kurt. Have you ever used a port-potty asked Blaine. Yes Blaine I have said Kurt. I was on the football team during my sophomore year. You played one game on your own field though said Blaine. We still had a row of porta-potties. Puck locked Artie in one even said Kurt. Eww said Blaine. Finn rescued him before anything gross happened said Kurt. Well that's good said Blaine as he pulled a bottle of water from his lunch bag. Puck wasn't so fortunate. Karofsky and his football meat heads tipped one over with Puck in it said Kurt. Oh yuck said Blaine. Very. Luckily they had just been emptied said Kurt. Puck was not spring time fresh that day though. I bet not said Blaine. Hey The Harlots are on stage said Kurt. I see that said Blaine. The sun is setting too. It sure is and so pretty tonight said Kurt as he pulled Blaine towards him. It sure is said Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. I could stay like this forever said Kurt. No you couldn't said Blaine. You just downed a bottle of water. Buzz kill said Kurt. Not a buzz kill just saying you will have to go to the bathroom sooner or later said Blaine. I know and so will you said Kurt. Exactly said Blaine.

This is so perfect and nice said Blaine as he and Kurt laid down on the blanket. Yeah it is said Kurt. Just think in an hour that sky will be filled with beautiful colors and shapes said Blaine. Yep said Kurt as he laid his head on Blaine's chest. This year will be by far the prettiest too. How do you know that asked Blaine. Well I have you here and you are gorgeous said Kurt. Oh stop blushed Blaine. I am nothing special. Yeah you are said Kurt. If you say so said Blaine. I say so said Kurt as he kissed Blaine lightly on the lips. No no I want a better kiss than that said Blaine as he grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him heavily. I love you so much said Blaine. I love you too said Kurt.

That band sucks said Blaine a little while later. That would be the Ranger Roundabouts said Kurt. Well they suck. I am going to find those porta-potties said Blaine. I will go when you get back then said Kurt. I was thinking the same thing. No we go together said Blaine as he picked up his lunch bag. Stand up and grab the blanket. I got it said Kurt as he picked up the blanket.

Great a huge line said Kurt as they joined it. Do you need to go bad asked Blaine. No said Kurt. I just don't like lines very much said Kurt. I don't either said Blaine. This one is moving pretty fast at least. That is a good thing said Kurt.

20 minutes later

Eww it stinks as we get closer said Blaine. I noticed said Kurt. Your next at least. I can let you go first if you want said Blaine. Please do said Kurt. I figured you had to go really bad said Blaine. I didn't when we got here but I sure do now said Kurt. Your turn said Blaine as a door opened. Thank goodness said Kurt. Be right back. Go on said Blaine. I am said Kurt.

All better asked Blaine a few minutes later. Yes much better said Kurt. Me too smiled Blaine. Good said Kurt. The fireworks should start soon. I know. Lets go find a spot to watch them said Blaine. To the hill top said Kurt. Yes grinned Blaine.

Back on the hilltop.

So pretty up here said Blaine. Um why didn't we walk into those woods to go pee asked Kurt. No idea said Blaine as he laid the blanket out. Okay said Kurt. Come lay with me said Blaine. I am said Kurt as he snuggled up with Blaine.

Looks like they're starting the fireworks said Blaine. Looks like it said Kurt as he watched the red and blue sparks light up the night sky. So pretty said Kurt.

Pop pop in the distance. Look said Blaine. Those made an american flag. I see said Kurt. More booms and pops fill the air. Look red and green flowers said Kurt. Very nice but I was looking over there at the blue stars said Blaine. Wow those are pretty said Kurt. More pops and the shapes and colors turn into random lines and chasing sparks. Whoa so cool said Blaine. Those are chasing each other. Sure are said Kurt.

The final pops and sparks filled the sky and died away. Man that was pretty said Blaine. Sure was said Kurt. I could stay right here forever said Blaine. So could I if it wasn't for the mosquitoes said Kurt. True said Blaine as he smacked his leg. Ow. Are you okay asked Kurt. Yeah bug bit me and I slapped my leg to hard said Blaine.

Well lets go home said Kurt. Yeah lets and your dad said I could spend the night tonight said Blaine. I know but no fooling around he said said Kurt. Yep said Blaine as he yawned. You are tired anyway. Lets go home said Kurt. 


End file.
